


The Little Things

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blaine drove Kurt crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

“Hi!” Blaine jogged up to the table, a bright smile on his face. “So sorry I’m late.”

“Thirteen minutes late,” Kurt pursed his lips together and Blaine froze, smile fading slightly. 

“Are…are you mad at me?” He said haltingly as he slowly sank down into his chair. “I just lost track of time.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Kurt mumbled, looking down at his coffee cup. For a few moments Blaine sat perfectly still before reaching over and placing a hand over Kurt’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’ll try harder.”

Kurt had to keep himself from blowing up at that moment. It felt like Blaine was always promising to try harder when he knew these things annoyed him. Sure they had just started dating but it wasn’t that hard. 

He was always late.

He constantly looked to Kurt for validation. 

He insisted on having all the solos and being in the spotlight. 

When he met Blaine he thought he had found his Prince Charming. Blaine was everything he wanted in a boyfriend. He was handsome, charming, sweet, and dedicated to him. Looking at Blaine filled him with an unbelievable pride that he was the one dating him. 

But his quirks drove Kurt insane. 

“Kurt,” Blaine’s eyes turned a little pleading. “I’m really, really sorry.”

All the anger vanished and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back. Of course all the little flaws and quirks annoyed him but they were what made Blaine who he was. 

He was late because he got caught up in his own mind. Blaine would get lost in his own thoughts and get caught up singing music in his room or reading a good book. He lived so in the present that he sometimes got lost in it. 

He looked to Kurt for validation because he loved him. He cared what Kurt thought and wanted to make him happy. 

He wanted the spotlight because he felt so pushed aside everywhere else. Kurt knew that he was always seen as second best to his brother and his parents weren’t as involved as Burt was. He wanted that validation because he wanted to be the best he could for Kurt.

Everything Blaine did was for Kurt. 

How could he sit here and get annoyed at the little things when someone he loved wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

“It’s fine,” Kurt took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles making Blaine’s bright grin return. “I’ll get you a nice watch for your birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by awklaine: “No one is perfect. Until you fall in love with them.” Maybe as the boys start dating, Kurt starts noticing and learning Blaine’s “flaws” and quirks, but after a while he realizes that it’s so /blaine/ and he loves him and he loves everything about him :)


End file.
